1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a full sized keyboard with full travel keybuttons for electronic typewriters or the like and, more particularly it relates to a keybutton guide assembly having a structure for controlling the movement of a keybutton between rest and depressed positions with minimum resistance while providing a desirable touch, a low part count and a. relatively flat keyboard
2. Prior Art
Known prior art patents disclose low cost keybutton guide assemblies. These patents have significantly different structure relative to each other and relative to the present structure.
A U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,602 issued on Apr. 22, 1975 and invented by Alexander D. R. Walker discloses a low cost keybutton guide assembly. This patent does not provide structure for controlling the movement of the keybuttons between rest and depressed positions.
A U.S. Pat. No 4,188,137 issued on Feb. 12, 1980 and invented by Hugh St. L. Dannatt discloses a keybutton guide assembly having spring fingers for controlling the movement of the keybuttons between rest and depressed positions. However, this patent uses a keylever between the keybutton and the spring finger which increases the part count and the assembly time and which has a significantly different structure relative to the present structure.
A. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,521 issued on May 25, 1981 and invented by Scott J. Longrod discloses a keybutton guide assembly having structure which includes a spring finger for controlling the movement of the keybuttons between rest and depressed positions. However, this patent uses a keylever between the keybutton and the spring finger which increases the part count and the assembly time and which has a significantly different structure relative to the present structure